In Their Hands
by hathaway864
Summary: ...They didn't know about her. Nobody did. Not even Ron or Hermione. She was a secret, better kept than the security codes of the banks in Switzerland...His twin sister...(2014: may never be completed..sorry)
1. Prologue

He was lying on the ground, blood pouring from almost every wound of his body. They left him lying there, not caring if he died. For Dudley and his gang, this was only a game but now they just went too far… A few meters ahead, a girl, completely identical to him was running too. She just couldn't let the people from the orphanage get her, she went through a lot to get this far, just to let that go away through the window. Not looking where she was going, she tripped over something. Both children stood up, one of them barely, and looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly, memories that weren't theirs played through their eyes…

_YEARS AGO…_

"Lils, are you sure about this?" asked a dark-haired man named James Potter.

"Yes James. It has to be done, Dumbledore means well but he is, after all, only human. One day he'll make a mistake and reach the point of no return, leaving someone else to pick up the pieces. This vision is one of the rare ones that can be changed James and I intend to help my children anyway I can. They will meet each other one day and realize who and what they are, the spell in their blood will do its work but they will need to play the game carefully. Dark times are ahead of them, I just hope they will not give up…"

James kissed his wife and looked into her eyes.

"They are our children, they will not give up, us Potters do things all the way, remember?" he said with a smirk.

"Of course" Lily smiled "You better get out of the room, I'll need great concentration, ok?"

"Stay safe" he said as he was leaving the room.

He knew he shouldn't really worry. As Lily was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff, and of course having blood of The English Royal Family and the old russian Romanov Family flowing through her veins, she was one of the most powerful witches and Seers in the world, a part werewolf at that too. It was crazy that she would choose him, a part vampire, as her mate but she did it anyway. It was like they completed each other. He was also the last descendant of Godric Griffyndor and Rowena Ravenclaw… The vampire/werewolf part of them was a result of a recessive gene, but they didn't mind it at all. It was only a small part of them, after all, bringing with it only the positive sides which they were grateful for. The speed, the strength, the sight… The stamina was also great for the bedroom activities too, chuckled James. The only thing that bothered him was having to wear glasses, he didn't know why, his father's idea actually. He went to the bedroom, deciding to wait for his wife, it's been awhile since he had her all for himself. Nothing could keep the grin from spreading across his face…

In the children's room, tears were sliding down Lily's face. She and James both knew they were not going to be there much more, Voldemort was bound to visit them soon, and were spending time as a family as much as they could, but she just wished for more. She was being stressed out a lot more and the wolf part of her was coming out on the surface more often. It was tricky for them to keep their secret from Remus. The werewolf's scent was better than ever, needing it now as he was working for the Order on dangerous missions…

"Stay strong my dears. Until the end. Only then will true happiness come"

She kissed their foreheads and started chanting the old spell. For a moment it looked as time stopped, even the leaves on the trees outside were not moving. First came the blinding light and then…

_Darkness…_


	2. Chapter 1

It was almost midnight. Knowing that a member of the Order was watching the house, he tried to be careful as much as possible. They weren't going to stop him from seeing her, no matter how much they wanted him not to leave the house. They didn't know about her. Nobody did. Not even Ron or Hermione.

She was a secret, better kept than the security codes of the banks in Switzerland. He should know, he managed to hack into their security system in 2 min. 46 sec. A personal record that not even Alex managed to beat.

He quietly opened his window and took the invisibility cloak out from his trunk. It all came to his athletic skills now. Jumping with the cloak wrapped around him, he managed not to be seen. He fell to the ground, still standing on his two legs. To a normal person that would have been seen as impossible to be done, but Harry Potter was not a normal person… The Boy-Who-Lived was a wizard, and an amazing actor too…

Growing in a family like the Dursleys, being able to lie without even blinking was the key to surviving. You need to look them in the eye and pretend you're sorry for whatever they were shouting at you for. 99.9% of the time, you just look at them with a sorry expression on your face, letting them think you're actually listening. It was also a key to surviving around Dumbledork and Snivelus. Fucking mind readers if you asked Harry. Building up his legilimency walls in his mind during his second year was tiring, especially when you needed to make them appear non-existing, pulling your meaningless memories and thoughts on the surface just so the idiots like Dumbledore and Snape wouldn't suspect a thing. After Voldemort coming back ,,officially", two months ago and with the MOM admitting it finally, he knew that Voldemort would try and invade his mind again somehow, and, of course, there were the visions… He would be damned if he let Tommy boy deceive him once again. He shuddered when he remembered how close he was to losing Sirius that night…

He certainly made it look like he cared that he didn't know how much more he was going to stay with the Dursleys, just to have a reason to be angry at Hermione and Ron when he finally saw them. Their apologies of being forbidden to send news truly annoyed him. Still, surprising were the letters he was exchanging with Ginny. The only one who managed to get him out of his depression, at least a bit. Her letters were… interesting to say the least. He actually felt she was his best friend instead of the other two. It certainly seemed she understood him better than them even though, up to until now, she was only Ron's little sister. Ron was the one who didn't really care about anything except food and Quidditch(about this Harry couldn't really blame him, it is an amazing sport!), and got jealous over everything that got to do with Harry. Hermione was the bossy know-it-all who used books to find answers to everything. She didn't realize that in the end, it didn't really matter all that much if you're book-smart, but if you're actually street-smart…

And Harry was definitely street-smart growing up with the gangs in the streets of London, without Dumbledore actually knowing. But Dumbledore really didn't know anything about Harry's life up to Harry's first year. And something that Harry learned was that you were never too young to fall into the claws of crime, drugs and alcohol. His case wasn't really that serious, but sometimes he found alcohol a truly great friend. He was strong, yet deeply inside he was ashamed if anyone found out about his life outside of Hogwarts. But even thinking about their reactions if they somehow found out, always brought feelings of anger. Who were they to judge him! They had their pretty little lives, while he… he didn't.

And that's why he loved Alex. The only one who didn't judge him. His other half. His twin sister…

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes, he arrived at the bridge on Thames where they met for their own little annual celebration of their birthdays. A tradition, a ritual neither of them ever missed. He stood next to an elegant looking yet a strong-built girl. She had her back to him, looking at the lights by the river…<p>

,,The moon is bright…" noted Harry.

,,Yet the stars are not shining…" answered the girl.

Harry smiled at their usual wordplay. Their passwords were always like this.

,,Were you followed?"

,,Were you?"

,,You doubt my skills?" asked Harry, mock-offended.

,,Not in the slightest." said Alex seriously. She still hadn't turned her back. ,,I really missed you, you know? It drove me crazy that much, I was moments away from showing up at Hogwarts just to see you."

,,It's still dangerous Alex. Please, let's just try and skip this conversation at least this one time. I want to hear about everything that happened to you this year, good and bad. Any boys I'll need to beat up? Teachers to scare?" The humor and sarcasm in his voice couldn't be missed. He knew that if she wanted she could have beaten anyone by herself.

Alex turned and hugged him strongly. Both felt that familiar comfort and reassurance that everything will be okay, even though that feeling passed as soon as it came. She looked at him. Her eyes had a look like she was seeing him for the first time.

,,Happy birthday bro"

,,Happy birthday sis…"

Behind them the clock turned twelve. Harry held up the bottle of crimson-red wine between them.

,,A toast, like the old times?" he asked with a smirk.

,,You know us so well." They both laughed hard. Together they sat on a bench, talking and laughing and drinking till dawn.

* * *

><p>Harry felt the sun's rays grazing his face. He felt the warmth of another human body next to him. He opened his eyes and the already-known feeling of a band playing inside his head came. Alex started waking up soon.<p>

"God, my head hurts!" Harry winced at her loud voice.

"_Ooops, I guess mind-speaking it is then." _Somehow that hurt less than actual talking,

"_Yeah, I need to be getting back soon. The Dursley's will star_t _complaining about the chores which_ _might bring the attention of the Order members, they mustn't know about any of this."_

"_But we didn't do anything wrong" _said Alex with a (fake) innocent face. They talked and laughed all night while drinking, ending with them falling asleep on the bench not even remembering their names.

"_Yeah, underage drinking is completely legal you know."_

"_There's a party going on tonight, want to come? It's going to be just like the old days and I know for sure there's going to be SOME heavy drinking and dancing involved?"_

"_I'll try, but… No, wait, I will definitely come. I'm not letting 'them' completely control my life."_

Harry knew that he shouldn't but he really wanted to. He wanted to hang onto that thin thread of normalcy that was left in his life. A real teenager was supposed to do this, not fight wars that he knew were barely winnable. Dumbledore didn'thave the whole prophecy. The last line was deleted by request of his parents by an Unspeakable that owed them a life debt and it was a truly complicated stuff which included an almost impossible silent attack of Dumbledore's mind and remodeling a memory. Both, he and his sister were needed to destroy Voldemort. However, as much as he needed to be involved in the magical world, Alex could still lead a normal life no matter how much she hated it. It was difficult keeping her here, when she wanted to come with him, but he knew that the pieces on the chess-board were still not completely in their position. Yes, she was trained in everything he was- martial arts, sports, war strategies and fighting… they truly were twins in every sense of the word, their music & books taste was the same even their passion for partying... hard…

Alex smiled. She loved it when her brother was happy and he was happy when he had control of his own life, no matter how short that time was. She knew Dumbledore meant well but he was interfering too much and his idea of Harry's normal life was completely wrong. She knew she was being ungrateful for always bothering Harry that they could've changed things and let her come with him, but she was also glad that he loved her so much that he went through all the shit in life, alone. They had an unusual power, being able to see through each other eyes and watching a friend, (Cedric), being killed in front of them was definitely classified as shit.

They stood up, dusting themselves.

"_See you tonight then?"_

"_Yeah."_

Harry kissed his sister's forehead and left. There was still time till the evening and he knew he wasn't going to like the amount of chores that was awaiting him at the Dursley's. Tonight would be a compensation for the effort. It was, unquestionably, going to be a long night. He just didn't know how right he was…


End file.
